El Hombre Triste
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Su empatía natural le hacia sentirlo, ese hombre estaba triste. Así que se armó de valor y decidió animarlo con su compañía. Bueno, no era así como lo había planeado, pero viéndose en esta situación dijo lo único que podía decir, dadas las circunstancias...


Esta lloviendo a cantaros y no puedo salir del ciber lalalala~ así que aprovecho para subir esto. Últimamente me ha dado por escribir cosas random, pero una vez que haya sacado todas estas ideas podre seguir con lo pendiente :3

**Disclaimer**: Alemania es de Italia y me deja jugar con el de vez en cuando (?)

**Advertencias**: Nada, quizá demasiado random, juzguen ustedes xP

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Hoy también, justo a las 3:15 en la banca frente a la fuente estaba sentado aquel hombre, y su naturaleza curiosa no le había dejado apartar la vista de el desde un principio.

Después de todas las tardes que llevaba paseándose por ese pequeño parque y acostumbrado como estaba a las mismas caras familiares, no es de extrañarse que un desconocido llamase tan de pronto su atención. Al principio pensó que era cosa de la escalofriante fascinación que le produjo su corpulencia, su rostro serio o esos ojos azul de hielo… quizá estaba impresionado de que se hiciera obedecer por esos tres enormes canes de feroz apariencia (no se llevaba demasiado bien con los perros) pero después comprendió que no era nada de eso.

Ese hombre estaba solo

Su empatía natural le hacia sentirlo a pesar de la distancia y de aquel gesto hosco e intimidante mientras le observaba oculto tras una jardinera cercana; cuando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados le veía echar la cabeza hacia atrás, alzando la mirada al cielo y su mano acariciando la cruz negra que colgaba de su cuello, de vez en cuando con lo que parecía ser una fotografía entre sus dedos.

Ese hombre estaba triste

Su primer impulso había sido el de acercarse pero en cuanto lo intentó uno de los acompañantes caninos le había dirigido una mirada tan aterradora que volvió a agazaparse en su sitio, haciéndole temblar hasta la punta del curioso rizo de su pelo.

No es como si hubiera servido de algo en realidad, ya que era imposible que esa persona entendiese su "_idioma" _pero es que en su cabecita no cabía la idea de que alguien pudiese estar desanimado en un paisaje tan lleno de vida y cuando el sol brillaba alto en el cielo con esa agradable calidez; así que, decido a animarlo con su compañía (pues los perros no parecían aportar demasiado a la causa, luciendo tan serios como su dueño) día a día juntaba un poco de valor para acercarse mas y mas a su objetivo hasta que se encontró a unos cuantos metros, siempre permaneciendo oculto entre los arbustos hasta que, para bien o para mal, tuvo la idea de subirse a la rama del árbol cercano, quedando justo encima del hombre aquel. Fue demasiado tarde cuando recordó lo mucho que se le dificultaba bajar de un lugar así; de repente la rama crujió… y terminó cayendo junto a la banca. No le dolió (tanto) pero quedó un poco desorientado por la sacudida.

-Ey, estas bien?- preguntó el hombre saliendo de su ensimismamiento alzándolo entre sus manos y sobando su cabeza buscando alguna herida.

Bueno, no era así como lo había planeado, pero ya viéndose metido en esta situación dijo lo único que _podía_ decir, dadas las circunstancias

-Ve-Nya!-

…..

-…Ve?- El hombre parpadeó confundido, nunca había escuchado exclamación semejante y mucho menos en un…

-Gatito, al fin te encontré!- se escuchó una voz casi chillar de alegría y de pronto fue arrebatado de las manos que lo sostenían por un chico delgado de cabellos castaños que lo apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, empezaba a sentirse algo mareado

-Eeer oye, creo que estas asfixiándole- intervino el rubio siendo ignorado

-Vee, estaba muy preocupado por ti! Te busqué en el lugar de siempre para darte el almuerzo pero no aparecías, pensé que pudo haberte pasado algo y luego vi como caías de ese árbol, estas bien?- hablaba sin parar el muchacho como si de verdad esperase que el animalito le respondiera.

El hombre observaba con curiosidad la escena, el chico sostenía al gato a la altura de sus ojos entrecerrados… ojos entrecerrados, rulo en el cabello… una persona y una mascota podían ser tan ridículamente parecidos? Y que rayos es eso de "vee"?

-Es tu gato?- se animó a hablar de nuevo y esta vez el chico se giró hacia el mirándole con unos grandes ojos color avellana, acunando al gato cariñosamente en su pecho.

-Oh no, vive aquí en el parque junto con otros gatos y me gusta jugar con el, algunas veces le traigo un poco de mi almuerzo pero era la primera vez que no le veía en varios días y me preocupe, incluso temía que uno de tus perros se lo hubiese comido- dijo como si nada restregando su mejilla con la del gato murmurando ese extraño sonidito de "vee, vee"

-Oye….- dijo el rubio con un pequeño tic en el ojo, incluso los perros alzaron la cabeza para mirar al joven con un aire de indignación por semejante injuria en su contra.

-Te había visto antes, parecías tan serio que me daba un poquito de miedo acercarme a preguntarte pero ahora sé que eres una buena persona porque te preocupaste por el cuando cayó-

-Ah?-

-Hola, soy Feliciano! Cual es tu nombre?- le preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia el con una sonrisa. El ojiazul tardo unos segundos para reaccionar y devolverle el saludo

-M-Mi nombre es Ludwig Beilch…-

-Mucho gusto Ludwig, te gusta venir al parque? A mi también! Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!- dijo agitando la mano del otro alegremente que un poco avergonzado desvió la mirada encontrándose con el pequeño felino balanceando su cola de un lado a otro, al parecer sumamente feliz por alguna misteriosa razón.

_Algún tiempo después…_

Hoy también, justo a las 3:15 en la banca frente a la fuente estaba sentado aquel hombre y él no podía sentirse mas contento, ovillado como estaba sobre su regazo. Su mano grande y cálida le acariciaba las orejas haciéndole ronronear de gusto mientras el otro volteaba la vista de un lado a otro, esperado

-Luuuuuuudwiiiiiiiiiiig!- se escuchó por sobre el murmullo de las personas que paseaban por el parque y el hombre se puso de pie enseguida dejándole suavemente sobre la banca

-De entre todas las personas de mundo… Supongo que de alguna manera esto fue posible gracias a ti, pequeño amigo-

-Ve-Nya!- le dijo deseándole suerte al rubio quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una palmadita en la cabeza antes de salir al encuentro del chico de cabellos castaños que le llamaba alegremente.

Una vez que les perdió de vista entre la multitud, se estiró sobre sus patas delanteras y bostezó a punto de echarse a tomar la siesta. Que tarde tan agradable! Definitivamente es imposible que alguien se encuentre triste en un día así…


End file.
